A conventional cutting-off device for a Venetian blind is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, and there will be a complete illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional cutting-off device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional cutting-off device.